PMD: Aura Adventures
by TammyHybrid21
Summary: When an ordinary girl turns into a shiny riolu and helps out a timid little pichu what sort of adventures will follow? OC teams needed info inside.
1. The Pichu and The Riolu

'_I used to be an ordinary girl at least I think I was but now... now I'm something more. I'm important and I'm a small jackal like creature I think that I'm a riolu a Pokémon. A shiny riolu no less, But who am I really? Am I pokémon or am I human? My name I believe I have one... ugh drifting off I'll get back to that'_

**Welcome to an adventure**

A small Pichu was pacing around in front of a building of the head of a wigglytuff "Hmm now I think I should do it" The pichu muttered but didn't stop pacing "Argh I refuse to be paralysed by this any longer" She snapped and stepped forward onto a grill

"Pokémon Detected, Pokémon Detected, Whose footprint, Whose footprint, The footprint is Pichu's, The footprint is Pichu's" A voice called out from the grate

"Ahh" The pichu yelped and she jumped back off of the grate "phew that was scary but... I thought that I could do it" She pulled out a stone from mid air "I thought that if I held onto my personal treasure that I could do it" She sighed and put it away then slowly walked away from the building

**And a world where only Pokémon live**

**...join us...**

The pichu kept walking even though she felt like someone or something was following her. She soon arrived at a beach to see that the Krabby were out blowing bubbles. "WOW this sight never fails to cheer me up" the pichu sighed then she turned and walked a little to see "Oh no someones unconscious on the beach over there!" she ran over to the unconscious riolu "are you alright say something"

'_Alright am I alright I don't know? Who are you am I able to talk'_

"phew you weren't moving I was so worried anyway who are you?" the pichu asked

'_Who am I hmm OH that's right I'm Tasha... Tasha who?' _The riolu sat there wondering to herself and pondering.

"Can you talk?" the pichu asked worried and snapped the riolu back into reality or as in reality as she was going to come.

"Wait you're a pokémon and yet you're talking then again I'm a riolu and I'm talking my name's Tasha by the way do you have a proper name?" Tasha stated a bit worriedly.

**Learn more about yourself like Tasha and her new buddy...**

"My names Spark nice to meet you Tasha" Spark stated and Tasha nodded

**In an adventure in the world we find ourselves in.**

"Well you don't seem to be bad" Tasha and Spark said in synch

"Hey that's my line" Spark said and then continued "I mean it's getting hard to trust pokémon because more and more are getting vicious and attacking others for no reason" just as Spark finished her explanation a pair of Poison element Pokémon came up behind her and hit her hard in the back.

"Whoops sorry" one of them said sarcastically then grabbed the rock that Spark had dropped.

"Hey that's mine you bully" Spark shouted at the zubat

"Not anymore" the zubat replied "come on Koffing let's leave this wimp"

"Give it back or I'll make you" Tasha growled not even noticing that she was getting a dark aura around her "NOW GIVE IT BACK TO MY FRIEND" she shouted as the zubat and koffing hurried to do what she ordered "Now buzz off jerks" Tasha stated as they quickly left.

"Thanks I think" Spark said after Tasha calmed down

"Anytime say I know is there any place you know that we can go to make a team?" Tasha asked Spark. Spark nodded slightly "great then let's make a team like right NOW Spark and aim for the top" Tasha was now acting like a five year old kid _'and maybe just maybe I'll rediscover my memory with Spark by my side and we'll be an unbeatable team as well' _Tasha thought to herself.

"You're a strange riolu Tasha and I think we'll make a good team" Spark stated _'and perhaps I'll be able to get braver and be the very bravest with Tasha as my team leader'_

"Let's go" they said together and raced each other to the top of the hill and towards the building that Spark had being pacing around earlier.

**And you'll get more then you bargained for in the world. Welcome to the world of PMD! Make new friends** **and** **many new discoveries so join us!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon I own my team and that is it OK.**_

_**Well here we go this is my first Mystery Dungeon fic and I was wondering if I could ask people to send in their OC teams so that the plot can alternate more from the games because otherwise it will be boring you know.**_

_**Anyway the OC thing is simple**_

_**Team Name:**_

_**Members:**_

_**Specialty:**_

_**Missions Completed:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Here's an example**_

_**Team Name: Team Aura**_

_**Members: Spark/Pichu and Tasha/Riolu**_

_**Specialty: diversity and bringing in crooks**_

_**Missions Completed: none as of yet**_

_**Weaknesses: Flying and ground types **_

_**Good luck fellow FanFictioners and NO Anonymous responses to the OC teams please because I will send PMs to those I accept Ok sorry anonymous people but this is a specific thing Ok. Just as a warning I'll keep my A/N for the end usually.**_


	2. New recruits, First mission

'_Hmm that was amazing now what to do... That's right sign up' _Tasha thought to herself just after they stopped in front of the building of a wigglytuff head_'what's with the grate' _She wondered as she looked at it. Spark was shaking slightly beside her and seemed really nervous _'has Spark been here before and why's she so scared?' _Tasha wondered watching her friend.

"Yi this place is odd" Spark blurted out while an insanely large sweatdrop appeared behind Tasha's head. "I mean I can do this I've got a friend with me" Spark then stepped up onto the grate.

"Pokémon Detected, Pokémon Detected, Whose footprint, Whose footprint, The footprint is Pichu's, The footprint is Pichu's" The voice came out from beneath the grate. Tasha jumped a little and Spark shook.

'_Ah but I can do this be brave' _Spark thought to herself while Tasha shifted and stepped a little bit back from the grate

'_What in the world' _Tasha thought in shock _'How does that work?'_

"You may enter! Wait there is someone with you get that stranger to stand up there" The voice snapped.

'_Stranger surly they can't... Wait me I'm still strange to them'_ Tasha thought then she marched up to stand above the grate _'It tickles a little bit because of the air flow... Where'd that come from?'_

"Pokémon Detected, Pokémon Detected, Whose footprint, Whose footprint, The footprint is um er, The footprint is er um, Maybe Riolu's, Maybe Riolu's" The voice called out and a second voice suddenly joined the first.

"WHAT MAYBE THAT'S PRETTY CRUMMY DIGLET I MEAN IT'S YOUR JOB" The new voice cried out.

"But I don't know what I don't know" Was Diglet's reply.

'_Are they arguing well I guess I might cause a lot of confusion but why argue about it?' _Tasha wondered then the second voice piped up again

"WELL YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE BAD GOOD ENOUGH YOU MAY ENTER" Then the grill at the entrance was raised. Tasha and Spark glanced at each other then carefully entered.

"Hey look, Spark it goes underground let's go" Tasha stated noticing the stair like entrance. They stated to climb down holding on carefully "This is more like a ladder than stairs now I understand why Bob the Builder always has someone hold the bottom of his ladders"

'_Bob the Builder? Whose he and why does Tasha say the silliest things sometimes maybe it's due to her being new... or perhaps she's hiding something' _Spark thought about Tasha's comment then they found themselves inside the guild in the first underground floor. _'Wow this place is amazing now where can we go to sign up?' _Spark thought with excitement evident on her face.

"You are the two who came in right?" A voice piped up behind them. Spark jumped up into the air and Tasha let out a surprised squeak "Well we don't want your advertising and polls good day" The chatot turned around but before he could leave Spark jumped in.

"Hey we aren't selling anything we were just wondering whether we could form an exploration team but if we can't then we understand" Spark spoke truthfully and the chatot looked at them surprised.

'_They want to form a team but the training is so hard surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away is evidence of that but then again it's amazing to see two young kids such as these trying to sign up' _Chatot thought these thoughts to himself then he nodded "Right then follow me to the Guildmaster so we can get you signed up" Spark and Tasha smiled at each other then followed him.

'_Maybe this place will hold the secrets to my past... Why do I feel like I've been here before maybe in another life?' _Tasha stopped and stood stock sill which caught a few glances from a crogunk who happened to be watching. _'My past... Urk I feel funny' _Tasha shook her head then looked around "Uh Oh wait for me Spark, Mr Chatot please wait up" Tasha shouted then dashed to catch up with them.

"What took you so long now we can't keep the Guildmaster waiting" Chatot snapped at Tasha who simply shrugged and mumbled an apology that Chatot didn't hear. "It's me Chatot we're coming in" Chatot spoke to the door in front of them

'_What a weirdo' _Tasha thought then followed Chatot into the room beyond. _'Wow this place is actually pretty cool' _Tasha thought after they entered the room then she saw the wigglytuff in front of them "We're here to join the guild" Tasha stated "Uh Guildmaster?" She asked when there was no response "Guildmaster?" she questioned again while Spark looked confused and Chatot sweatdropped. _'His not responding to me can this place get any weirder?' _Tasha wondered.

"Hiya I'm Guildmaster wigglytuff. What's your team name?" the wigglytuff suddenly spoke out.

'_What kind of place is this? Team name I know Aura' _Tasha and Spark both wondered and thought. "That's simple we're Team Aura the exploration team to find out about your true self" The both said. They stared at each other in surprise "That was my line" they both shouted.

"Registering registering all registered YOOMTAH" the Guildmaster shouted shocking Tasha and Spark into silence "Now you're Team Aura an official exploration team"

"Alright" Tasha and Spark shouted then Chatot gave them a bag along with a badge and a map.

"What's this stuff?" Tasha asked Spark's eyes were all sparkly and she looked excited "What's up with you Spark" Tasha added on _'Why am I the only one confused' _She wondered looking at the badge.

"This is our exploration team kit it's to help us on our missions you see?" Spark stated Tasha nodded instead of answering "We get a wonder map that will basically show us where we can explore and a treasure bag for storing items and the badge to show we're an official team" Spark finished her eyes shining and full of excitement.

"Apparently we also get a yellow bow and a joy ribbon" Tasha stated looking into the bag.

"What?" Spark stated in shock along with Chatot

"Hmm that must mean you two have something special to do well have a good night's rest Team Aura" the Guildmaster stated.

"We will" Tasha and Spark stated as they walked out.

* * *

><p><span>Later that night<span>

'_Hmm I wonder why does this place seem so familiar?... Argh I hate mystery's but I'll solve this one even if it takes me the rest of my life. I hope Spark can help and why are there other names running through my head? Ah I'll ponder in the morning but still I wonder who Jules and Aura are?' _Tasha pondered until she fell asleep.

'_Tasha's hiding something but what? I'll find out about this shiny riolu, is she really my partner? Or is she using me? What is her history? Can I afford to get close to her? Or will my past repeat itself if I do? I hate myself I'll tell her tomorrow' _Spark thought then rolled over to get into a more comfortable sleeping position.

* * *

><p><span>The next morning<span>

"WAKE UP!" a really loud voice shouted causing Tasha to jump up screaming

"I didn't steal the last cookie but I'll find out who did Jules!" while Spark instantly covered her ears and muttered

"It's too early Mom five more minutes" And rolled over to go back to sleep

"WHY IS YOUR PARTNER STILL SLEEPING TASHA AND I'M LOUDRED A FELLOW APPENTICE AT THIS GUILD NOW WAKE UP YOUR PARTNER YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE THAT'S ONE SCARY SCENE" Loudred stated then left the room leaving Tasha in a state of confusion.

'_Sleeping? Apprentice? Guild? What happened to the cookie jar? Jules, Aura is this some kind of joke? OH that's right I'm an apprentice at Wigglytuff's guild did he say late...' _Tasha stopped her train of thought suddenly "Arhh Spark we're late get up now you idiot or we're going to be in big trouble"

"I'm up and what do you wahhh" Spark stated as she was pulled by Tasha to the guilds meeting room in a matter of seconds and Tasha stopped a bit out of breath.

"YOU'RE LATE ROOKIES WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Loudred shouted

"Well we would've been up sooner if you hadn't have made me wonder who stole the last cookie" Tasha snapped back which caused several of the other apprentices to stare.

"Last cookie?" Spark asked and Tasha shrugged then nodded while Chatot sighed

"We'll find out about that later right now it's time for the morning briefing OK Guildmaster the whole guild is in attendance so you can give your words of wisdom" Chatot stated and out came the Guildmaster his eyes were wide open but Tasha could see that his aura gave away that he was asleep.

"ZZZ ZZZ snorfle ZZZ" the Guildmaster spoke in sleep talk which made Spark and Tasha cover their mouths to stifle giggles.

'_Hahahaha morning laziness just like Jules hmm I wonder where he is? What he is?' _Tasha thought to herself ignoring whatever Chatot was saying then listening carefully to everyone's morning cheers.

"ONE DON'T SHIRK WORK

TWO RUN AWAY AND PAY

THREE SMILES GO FOR MILES" everyone cheered except for Tasha and Spark who looked at each other confused.

"Ok Pokémon let's get to work"

"HOORAY" shouted everyone Tasha and Spark included.

"Wait a second what are we to be doing?" Tasha and Spark asked each other confused after they walked off.

"I know let's ask Chatot" Tasha stated and they both walked back over to Chatot for advice. "Um Mr Chatot what should we be doing after all we're new here so what's our first mission?" Tasha asked Chatot _'Please don't make it too hard or to do with that phantom cookie jar' _She silently added on.

"Hmm I know follow me you two" Chatot stated then led them upstairs to stand in front of a billboard "Here's an easy enough mission for you two" Chatot stated picking a note up off the board and giving it to Spark to read.

"Ok then let's see what it says" Spark stated then read the note out "Hello kind explorers who are reading this, I'm Spoink. My prized pearl was stolen I don't feel comfortable without it on top of my head, but I heard that it has been seen in a rocky bluff, but I could never go to a place so dangerous so kind explorers could you please get my pearl back for me sincerely Spoink" Spark finished reading the note and gave a confused look.

'_It seems simple enough yeah we can do that wait Spark what are you thinking?' _Tasha thought to herself then noticed Spark's upset look.

"You want us to simply go get an ITEM THAT SOMEBODY DROPPED but that's lame I'd rather explore uncharted territory and make new discoveries" Spark shouted then stated daydreaming.

"But Spark this'll be a good chance to test ourselves first" Tasha stated

"Oh then OK then can we just explore?"

"I'm afraid not after all we're with the guild so we do the jobs we're instructed right Chatot?" Tasha stated

"Right right young pichu you're friend is exactly correct" Chatot stated

"My name is Spark Mr Chatot could you please call me it next time?"

"And I'm Tasha, Chatot we'd prefer to be called by our names"

"Right now go do your job"

"HOORAY" Tasha and Spark shouted then they ran off to go do their job.

* * *

><p>Tasha was holding onto Spark as she reached out to grab the pearl off of a rock<p>

'_This was too easy there's got to be a catch somewhere' _Tasha thought then dug her feet in to stop herself from falling over the cliff _'Oh that's right we're right on the edge of a cliff trying to get back a silly pearl that happens to be on a rocky pillar across from where we happen to be on the cliff edge' _Tasha growled a little then grunted while trying to keep Spark balanced "You almost got it Spark?" Tasha called out.

"Nearly there just a little further though could you get closer to the edge at all Tasha?"

"I don't know are you sure you'll be fine Spark?"

"Sure I'm sure just a little further"

"Ok I hope you know what you're doing Spark" Tasha stated then moved a little bit closer to the edge and growled to herself as she tried hard to not fall over. _'I seriously hope that this is worth it we went through a ton of water pokémon to get here and now we're in a life or death situation just to get a stupid pearl' _Tasha shook her head "You got it?"

"Got it, move back slowly Tasha so you don't slip and fall"

"Got you Spark" Tasha stated edging backwards and soon both Tasha and Spark were sitting on solid ground. "Never again am I taking solid ground for granted" Tasha stated then checked her yellow bow "Is your joy ribbon still secure Spark?" Tasha asked

"Yep it's still fasted on good thing to" Spark stated _'I don't think that I would have made it without this ribbon or Tasha without her bow Oh well I guess we got them for a reason' _Spark thought to herself "Now let's get this back to Spoink"

"Yeah let's go" Tasha stated _'To tell the truth this place is giving me a bad feeling' _Tasha added on silently then through the cave they heard a scream

"Who was that?" they both asked then another scream was heard and a shout

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE I NEED HELP!" the voice shouted

"Let's go Spark and help that person"

"Yeah"

_**Oh a cliff-hanger aren't I a bit mean to you anyway I believe that I said that I'm not accepting anonymous responses to the OC teams and it will be open until Chapter four is up Ok. Also you're allowed to use the Unova pokémon.**_

_**The template again**_

_**Team Name:**_

_**Members:**_

_**Personality Traits:**_

_**Specialty:**_

_**Missions Completed:**_

_**Weaknesses:**_

_**Here's my example again**_

_**Team Name: Team Aura**_

_**Members: Spark/Pichu and Tasha/Riolu**_

_**Personality Traits: Spark is a bit timid and also fairly adventurous when she wants to be she's also great at formulating plans, Tasha is a bit over excitable and seems to jump straight into things without thinking of the consequences first.**_

_**Specialty: diversity and bringing in crooks**_

_**Missions Completed: none as of yet**_

_**Weaknesses: Flying and ground types**_

_**Anyway I think this story is pretty good so far and sorry if last Chapter was a bit confusing it was more of an introduction than a chapter anyway. Chapter 5 is the chapter I'm planning on introducing the first OC team ok.**_


	3. Rescuing a new member

'_Here we come hold on little friend whoever you are' _Tasha silently told the person they were now heading to rescue having forgotten already the mission that they were already on. To answer the plea for help took first priority but they had tucked the pearl into the treasure bag anyway just to play it safe. _'We're on our way little friend' _Tasha once again thought as she dodged a water gun attack from a little otter like creature with a shell on its body _'An oshawott I thought that they only occurred in... in... ah I don't remember it will come to me' _Tasha thought while Spark used volt tackle to finish it so that they could continue.

"These are some pretty weird pokémon Tasha I've never seen them before and that makes me nervous" Spark stated _'nervous that's an understatement but I don't want Tasha to think that I'm a wimp plus it's pretty easy so far what am I worried about?' _Spark thought to herself as they were attacked by a little dog like pokémon. _'Great another new pokémon oh well here we go thunder shock' _Spark thought while Tasha used force palm really quickly knocking out its partner.

"I've seen them somewhere before but I can't quite place it Spark look out that Lillipup right behind you is going to try something"

"Got you" Spark stated then jumped to dodge its tackle and then used thunder shock to damage it "It's not going down very easily Tasha" Spark stated worriedly while Tasha ran forward and used force palm on it to make it faint

"It went down easily enough though Spark I guess we just got to train some more"

"Righto Tasha I'll try my hardest" Spark nodded then they continued on into the tunnel _'It's no longer wet underfoot I wonder is that a good thing'_

"HELP ME PLEASE" the voice called out again and it sounded closer then the last time they'd heard it.

'_We're closer now but not by much hunh what's that?' _Spark wondered as a grass snake and a small pig along with that funny otter pokémon from earlier appeared.

"Hmm an Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig team" Tasha stated with a small grin "Let me guess you're team starters?"

"How'd you know shiny riolu kid?" the tepig growled

"Lucky guess" Tasha stated _'These three must be outlaws we can't take them yet can we?' _Tasha thought to herself _'there's something else though but what is it my head hurts' _Tasha then let out a moan.

"Tasha what did you do to her?" Spark growled making the oshawott take a step back and the tepig to gulp while the snivy simply sighed.

"I get it you two are just rookies but why would Haxorus send you to rescue her baby if you're rookies unless you're not from the Haxorus guild?" Snivy stated causing Spark to back up a bit while Oshawott and Tepig came forward.

"I can fight you know" Spark stated _'But not alone... Tasha wake up I need you' _Spark started to panic inwardly but tried to not show it. _'Tasha, Tasha' _Spark was trapped against the wall by that time and was trying hard to not panic. "You asked for it thunder shock" Spark shouted and used the attack knocking out Oshawott

"Oh so the little mouse can use attacks and do damage can it" growled Snivy then she used vine whip and Tepig used ember while Spark put her arms up to shield herself

'_Why I feel stronger idiots I may be a rookie but I can still beat you Ok here I go' _Spark stood up barely damaged which shocked Snivy and Tepig "Volt tackle" Spark shouted then ran off and then when she came back she struck them both with it.

"Force palm" Tasha called out as she suddenly attacked Snivy "What you don't think I'd let you have all of the fun do you Spark?" Tasha giggled.

"No way I was just worried is all after all you weren't moving" Spark was quick to recover "Tackle" She shouted out and struck Tepig. _'This is hard work but we'll win no problem' _Spark thought as Tepig got up and shook himself off.

"Grr you rookies sure can fight but we don't give up that easily Ember" he shouted out and used it on Spark who shook it off.

"Vine whip" Snivy shouted and tried to strike Tasha key word tried.

"Ok then quick attack" Tasha shouted out as she charged Snivy with an incredible speed. Then she jumped back as an energy ball was fired at her _'Good thing that, that didn't hit me I was at point blank it would've made me faint' _Tasha thought

"Time for volt tackle again" Spark called out as she used the attack on Tepig who countered it with flame charge _'grr we've been at this for a while but I'm not about to lose' _Spark thought "alright then thunder shock" she called while unleashing the attack.

"Quick attack" Tasha shouted

"Energy ball" Snivy shouted aiming at Spark only to be struck by Tasha's quick attack and knocked into the wall. _'They're just rookies so how can they be so strong?' _wondered Snivy after getting back up and watching Tepig use ember on Tasha only to be knocked back by a force palm. _'Did they train for hours on end before getting here maybe? Or possibly have human trainers?' _Snivy then launched another energy ball at Tasha who knocked it back with a force palm then dashed at Snivy and used quick attack.

"Bam and the dirt is gone" Tasha exclaimedas she finished off her quick attack. _'Where'd that come from Oh well I think that I might keep it' _Tasha wondered then she launched a force palm on Tepig "Why don't you just give up?" Tasha taunted.

"No way" Tepig growled then warmed himself up "Flame charge" he shouted and attacked Tasha who fell back against the wall. _'Not so smart now are you shiny riolu?' _He thought then turned to Spark and shouted out "ember" and launched the attack.

"Tasha!" Spark shouted then she turned only to get hit by an ember attack "OW that actually hurt so take this" Spark shouted as she unleased an electro ball attack on Tepig causing him to faint just as Snivy shook herself free of the dirt that had clung to her.

"Grr you rookies won't defeat me the all powerful Snivy" She snarled then launched a powerful energy ball that was deflected by an iron tail attack from Spark. _'How can they be so strong?' _Snivy wondered as Tasha dashed at her by using quick attack.

"Bam and the dirt is gone" Tasha stated

"Take This!" Spark shouted at the same time, then they both hi fived just as a couple of older looking dog pokémon arrived wearing police uniforms.

"Hello officers are you here to take these outlaws in?" Tasha asked the dog pokémon who stared in shock at the two. _'Well are they and are these herdier? I don't know... What to do Oh well at least we done our job' _Tasha thought

"You defeated Team Starters?" The lead herdier stated shocked when Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott scrambled to their feet.

"Oh no" all three of them stated then ran off.

"I guess we should have arrested them first" A different herdier stated.

"You think?" the leader said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about me the one trapped and about to fall" A voice chimed in, Tasha and Spark were immediately off to help out the owner of the voice leaving the herdier arguing among themselves. _'Took you long enough, wait what are you?' _The young dragon type pokémon wondered as Spark and Tasha arrived.

"Oh are you Ok?" Spark shouted out while Tasha sweatdropped at her partners ignorance.

'_He's over a cliff and in desperate need of help and Spark asks him if he's Ok? How naive of her' _Tasha thought then she slowly walked closer to the edge. _'My turn to be the one putting myself in danger' _Tasha thought with a hint of pride within her thoughts "Now Spark you remember earlier in the cave where I had to hold you while you reached into the cliff?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Now it's my turn to do the same to rescue out little Axew friend"

"Ok" Spark stated then gently held Tasha as she reached out towards Axew. _'You're heavy Tasha lay off the chow' _Spark thought to herself.

"I've almost got you Axew don't worry we'll get you out safely" Tasha spoke reassuringly to Axew to calm him down. _'Yipes that's a long way down' _Tasha thought as she coped a glance down into the blackness when Spark slipped forward. "Ahh don't fall we're the ones who are doing the rescuing!" Tasha shouted at her partner.

"Sorry but you really need to lay off the chow you know"

"It's not my fault I'm still growing"

"Whatever Tasha can we stay on task?" Spark finally broke it up. _'Grr I hope we can do this without too much more trouble'_

'_Um I've got to stay focused, focused right I can do this' _Tasha thought and reached out to grab Axew to rescue him.

'_These two are just rookies and yet they seem to be ready for almost anything I've got to hand it to them they're good almost too good' _Axew thought then he reached out and caught hold of Tasha who let out a slight gasp "Pull us up please" Axew called out to Spark who was sweating from the strain.

"You got it" Spark stated and started to move backwards.

"Thank you for rescuing me" Axew stated then he turned around "Follow me I'm sure my Mom has a reward for you and besides I'll still need a bit of protection"

"Ahh sure but can we introduce ourselves first?" Tasha stated. Axew stopped then nodded "I'm Tasha, Tasha the shiny riolu"

"And I'm Spark, Spark the pichu"

"Well my actual name is Fang, Fang the littlest axew" Fang stated then motioned for them to follow him.

"Well here we go" Tasha stated and walked after him. Spark hesitated then followed.

* * *

><p>"Take this" Spark shouted as she used electro ball on a lillipup.<p>

"Bam and the dirt is gone" Tasha shouted whilst using force palm to attack a patrat.

"Can you feel the pain?" Fang asked after using bite attack on the patrat that Tasha had attacked. _'This is pretty cool I wish I was in an exploration team these guys are awesome they even gave me this pecha scarf that they had' _Fang thought "Look out" he cried when a purrloin attacked Spark out of nowhere.

"gah" Spark stated as she was knocked into the wall.

"Bam and the dirt is gone" Tasha stated using low kick on the purrloin causing it to be knocked into a wall.

"Ouch but you can't defeat me rookies" Purrloin stated after rubbing his head "Shadow ball" he shouted and Fang jumped in with dragon claw and disarmed it.

"Take this" Spark stated using thunder shock.

"Can you feel the pain?" Fang asked using dragon claw again to knock out Purrloin. "We make a good team Spark, Tasha don't you agree?" Fang asked.

"Yeah I guess we do but we've got to be careful Fang and not just attack we've got to plan" Spark stated. Tasha shook her head, than grinned.

"Yeah you're right Spark but you've got to admit this is pretty cool right?"

"I guess so Tasha but still you can never be too careful"

"Careful, careful? You two argue like siblings" Fang broke in to stop the argument there. _'They also argue like that new team a pansage called Jules and a pansear called James Oh well I guess it must be a rookie thing.' _Fang thought to himself as he led them further down into the cave and closer to his home.

"We aren't there yet are we?" Spark asked while Fang and Tasha sighed. It had been ten minutes and Spark was bored they didn't seem to be any closer and she didn't like that they weren't there yet. "I mean we still have to report back to Chatot and show him that we complicated Spoink's task you know"

"I'd forgotten about that Oh well we've got to finish what we started so let's keep following Fang and see what happens" Tasha stated _'And then worry about everything else' _she added on silently.

"We're here" Fang said suddenly causing Tasha to stop and Spark to walk into her back. "This is the Haxorus Guild run by my own mother" Fang proudly stated.

"Cool! Is there a grate or something to stand on for us to gain entry?" Tasha asked

"Uh yeah right over here guys" Fang stated then led them over to a spot with a grate exactly like the one outside of the Wigglytuff guild's entrance. "Ok now you probably know the drill so do it" Fang stated and Tasha stepped up onto the grate.

"Pokémon Detected, Pokémon Detected, Whose Footprint?, Whose Footprint?, The footprint is Riolu's, The footprint is Riolu's. You may enter but first the strangers with you must go through the procedure" A voice called out from under the grate as Tasha stepped to the side and Spark went through the same thing followed by Fang.

* * *

><p>"Well that never gets old" Fang stated a little while later while they were all sitting in a room with Haxorus, Fang's mother. "Mum can I join these two?" Fang asked.<p>

"Hmm what Guild are you two in?" Haxorus asked Tasha and Spark who looked at each other.

"We're in the Wigglytuff Guild Miss Haxorus" Tasha stated then waited patiently for Haxorus's response. _'Is she even going to answer?' _Tasha wondered.

"The Wigglytuff Guild?" Haxorus finally stated with confusion _'Wigglytuff I wonder is he Ok obviously these two are the right ones to train my son to be a great explorer but can I trust them after all Wigglytuff is a little bit strange to say the least' _Haxorus pondered then she looked down at her son "Ok then Fang you may join this team but first what is your team called Tasha?"

"Team name again?" Tasha gasped then she shook her head "I mean we're Team Aura the exploration team to find out about your true self" Tasha exclaimed.

"Neat name" Fang commented. Then there was a knock at the door. "You can come in" Fang stated and in came a pansage and pansear.

"Um we've got news about the rouges Team Starters Guildmaster" stated the pansear "But first I think introductions are under the way I'm James and this is my partner Jules" the pansear stated.

"I'm Jules the leader of Team Pan" Jules stated. "Anyway the data is that they were defeated by two rookies from Wigglytuff's guild Guildmaster" Jules gave the report.

"Rookies?" Haxorus stated in confusion.

"Yeah that's us" Tasha and Spark stated.

"Me too" Fang chimed in

"Ok then go Team Aura and enjoy your new member"

"We'll help him grow no problem Miss Haxorus" Tasha stated as they left _'And help ourselves grow to' _She thought to herself.

* * *

><p><span>Later that night at the Wigglytuff's Guild<span>

'_Hmm so I'm finally an explorer but wow what a day. It wasn't all fun and games after all it started with me been kidnapped and then rescued by explorers. But who are these two, Tasha, Spark you are both hiding something that you want to share but can't, I'm sure we'll find out eventually after all Jules told everyone at the Guild he was once human. Could that be the case here?'_ Fang wondered looking over at the already sleeping forms of Tasha and Spark _'I'll find out about you'_ He thought then yawned and fell asleep.

_**Now I understand that the thing at the start shouldn't have really been possible but I'm trying my best so please bear with me on this. Now I'm still accepting OC teams until the next chapter is up so once Chapter four is up no more OC submissions now just a quickie tell me which Guild they work for or whether they're outlaws?**_

_**No template this time sorry and also the two guilds I've got are the Haxorus Guild (My own made up one) and the Wigglytuff Guild (recognisable from Pokémon Sky, Time and Darkness) thanks for your time and I'm sorry **_**trainer bubbles**_**but I can't accept anonymous responses. Maybe if you had your own profile... anyway sorry. R&R **_

**_Little background information I always planned to have them accidentally stumble upon and rescue their first new member I just wasn't sure how to do it, well I hope this suffices._**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

_**ANNOUNCEMENT FOR AURA ADVENTURES**_

_**For all of those who're still following this story and waiting for my next update... I regret to inform you that this version of the story has been discontinued due to the fact that I went in with absolutely no idea what I was doing.**_

_**Do Not Worry Though!**_

_**I am going to be posting a rewrite post-haste, as soon as I can and it will follow the same basic plot really but with more expansion on events and the characters and exploration of what exactly is going on in the Pokémon MD universe.**_

_**For those of you who have submitted Teams to this story, the first thing I need to say is that I've regretfully lost track of who I actually alerted acceptance to... so when I post a chapter than involves someone specifics team, I will alert the Owner of that Team via a PM, that way they can actually be sure that their characters are been used to further the plot, or even simply appearing as a cameo in that particular chapter... it all depends of course on how the plot actually develops.**_

_**If you should wish to, you may re-submit your team to me via PM, that way you'll make sure that I get them and we can talk a little bit more about the details and iron it out without too many problems coming up.**_

_**If anyone wishes for a decent template to know what they're expected to explain to me with their teams then the following should suffice:**_

**Team Name:**

**Members:**

**Team Personalities:**

**Specialities:**

**Missions Completed:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Guild:**

**Stand On Humans(note this is plot important...)**

_**Also I am in desperate need for some villainous Pokémon teams, I realised this when I worked out that really I only have about three really big and bad villainous groups in my story the the characters actually face head on, and one single Outlaws Guild run by a good guy turned bad (it's a long story)... So if they work for an Outlaw's Guild (it can be one you've made up) and in an outlaw team submitting those types of characters is fine... but I'll only be accepting new characters and teams until the fifth chapter of the rewrite is posted and not via review, but via PM.**_

_**The Outlaws Guild that my villainous characters belong to is known as the Aztec Outlaws Guild if you wish to claim that your bad guys team came from there... any other information on the guild is currently been kept quiet since it's a bit plot specific even if only Team Starters, Team S(classified) and Team Hammer is from there and actively engage the good guys.**_

_**Once more I am sorry to any fans who're still following this version of the story, but I will most likely have the chapters of the rewrite up tomorrow by the latest and later this day at the earliest.**_

_**Also, if people wish to have a more in depth template for their characters just to give me something a little bit more solid for me to work with then use the following template for each member of your team or just for a single Pokémon if they don't actually belong to a team, this will also allow you to submit travelling characters or characters who live in or around Treasure Town or the surrounding area that my characters meet or even that the other Guild members meet and mention.**_

_**Once more submissions are only accepted via PM.**_

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Strengths:**

**Biography:**

**Stand On Humans(again this is important to my story):**

**Team (if applicable): **

**Guild (if applicable):**

**Special Interest:**

_**Also I honestly don't mind if you say that any of your characters were once human, it's kind of not that big of a thing in my stories universe... and has apparently been happening more and more recently so in general I wouldn't mind a few extra of those characters hanging around, if only for extra plot purposes or to drive home the point that something is going wrong once more in this world of Pokémon Exploration. Also their memory situation is all up to you... some keep their memories while others don't... doesn't really matter to me either way.**_

_**I am sorry if this has bugged anyone or made them despair, but hey... life happens and intentions can change... at least I'm one of those people who try their darndest to complete what they started!**_

_**Thanks for reading through this awfully convoluted and kind of useless AN, since I'm sure not many will...**_

_**-TammyHybrid21**_


End file.
